Little Orphan Annie
Little Orphan Annie is an American traditional animated musical feature film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, with animation produced by Tezuka Productions, and was released on August 5, 2024 to celebrate the comic strip series' 100th anniversary. The ?th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics canon, it is based on the comic strip series by Harold Gray. The characters and backgrounds were design by Paul Coker, Jr., which mark his very last film to work with before his death from natural causes. It's the very first animated film from The Walt Disney Animation canon to be collaborate with The Muppets Studio. It's also the first film to be ink-and-paint in 65 years since Sleeping Beauty, and also the first to used Xerox camera for model vehicles in 63 years since One Hundred and One Dalmatians, ''as well as the first film to be rated G since 2011's ''Winnie the Pooh. The film was a huge box office success, and was praised by critics, garnering a ?% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Plot Voice cast *Nico Parker as Annie - The main protagonist of the film, and was an orphan at first, before being taken in as a an adopted daughter to the Warbucks. Her design is inspired by Karen from Frosty the Snowman. *Jeff Garlin as Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks - The Billionaire of his home, and his daughter. His design is inspired by the 50-year old Michael from the Festival of Family Classics episode Jack O' Lantern. *Wendie Malick as Grace Farrell - Oliver Warbucks' faithful secretary, who loves Annie from the start. Her design is inspired by Cinderella from the Festivial of Family Classics episode Cinderella. *Teri Hatcher as Miss Agatha Hannigan - The orphanage matron, disillusioned, she hates children. Her design is inspired by The Evil Queen from the Festivial of Family Classics episode Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Roger L. Jackson as Daniel "Rooster" Hannigan - Miss Hannigan's younger brother, a convict who escaped jail so he can rob his sister and plot to Kidnap Annie. His design is inspired by Professor Hinkle from Frosty the Snowman. *Jennifer Hale as Lily St. Regis - Rooster's girlfriend, a gold digger. She and Rooster pose as Annie's "parents" so they can fool Warbucks and get their hands on the $50,000 reward. Her design is inspired by Snow White from the Festivial of Family Classics episode Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *David Ogden Stiers as Lt. Ward - A policeman sent after Annie. His design is inspired by The Policeman from Frosty the Snowmam. *Frank Welker as Sandy with the vocal dog bark - An abandoned mixed–breed dog that, once Annie rescues him, becomes her faithful companion. His design is inspired by the dog from A Dog's Purpose. *Tara Strong as Molly - The youngest orphan (6) who is also Annie's best friend. Her design is inspired by Coline from the Festival of Family Classics episode Jack O' Lantern. *??? as Pepper - The bossiest orphan (12) Who likes to take control and is not very good friends with Annie. Her design is inspired by ??? *??? as Duffy - The oldest orphan (13) Who often hangs around with Pepper but is friends with everyone. Her design is spired by ??? *??? as July - The quietest orphan (13) Who doesn't talk much but is mother-like to all the kids. Her design is inspired by ??? *??? as Tessie - The crybaby orphan (10) Who is known for line "Oh my goodness". Her design is inspired by ??? *??? as Kate - The shyest orphan (7) Who never really speaks but is friends with everyone. Her design is inspired by ??? Music #"Maybe" #"It's the Hard Knock Life" #"Dumb Dog" #"I Think I'm gonna like it Here" #"Little Girls" #"N.Y.C" #"Sign" #"You're never fully dressed without a Smile" #"Tomorrow" #"Easy Street" #"I don't need anything but You" Production Release Marketing Reception Box office Critical Accolades Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Tezuka Productions Category:2024 Category:2024 films Category:The Muppets Studio